


On a Soft December Night

by Romansleftshoulderpad



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas fic, Logince - Freeform, M/M, holiday fic, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romansleftshoulderpad/pseuds/Romansleftshoulderpad
Summary: Two college students are finally on winter break. Roman is determined to enjoy every second of it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	On a Soft December Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poisonedapples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonedapples/gifts).



> Here's to my boyfriend Sparrow! I can't believe we've known each other for two years already (but I also can't believe it hasn't been longer). You're my best friend and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with. Merry Christmas, Sparrow. I love you <3
> 
> Quick note to anyone else still reading this: Sorry I haven't posted any fics for a while. Life got in the way and I can't fully promise it will get *out* of the way until 2022. However, I still have fics posted here and on Tumblr and any support you can give those would mean the world to me. :) Don't forget to support writers and artists!

The air was cool, the lights were lit, and all of the eggs were nogged. It was the first full day of winter break and Roman was determined to enjoy every second of it. He could hear music playing from a room over as he sipped his hot chocolate and opened up his sketchbook to a clean page. There was something calming about just _sketching_. Picking up random pencils and adding different lines and shapes without a single thought. Just letting your wrist remember _how_ to draw. He placed his mug back on the table and let his now free hand stabilize the sketchbook. 

“Are you cozy yet?” Logan teased, gesturing to the pile of blankets both on and around Roman.

“Yes, I am. _Thank_ you very much!” Roman scrunched up his nose teasingly. “Come here. Sit with me.”

Logan feigned exasperation and said, “You know, I’m supposed to be finishing up my work.” He sat down and made a show of sending Roman a dramatic glare and continued, “And you know _very well_ that I can’t say ‘no’ to you.”

“One of my many charms, my dear,” he teased, laying his head on Logan’s shoulder and begging to notice familiar shapes upon his paper. Something was entrancing about Logan’s eyes and the way they were always on his papers. “I love you,” he mumbled tiredly.

Logan pressed a kiss to his forehead and teased, “I know, you tell me every day.”

Roman whined and looked up to Logan with a pout.

“I love you too,” he said with a smile, meeting Roman with a gentle kiss. “What are your big and extravagant plans for this break?”

“How _dare_ you assume I’ve been scheming.”

“I can’t be blamed for knowing my boyfriend well, now can I?”

“I will have you know,” Roman said bombastically, “my plans are _this_. Doing absolutely nothing with the one I love.”

“I find that hard to believe,” he teased. _“But_ I’m happy to do whatever you desire. As long as we’re together.”

“You’re such a sap. You know that, right?”

“I’ve learned from the best.”

Roman rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Logan, finding comfort in just letting his mind wander and sitting in silence with the one he loved. He felt Logan press a kiss on his cheek and he leaned his head against the other. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

“It’s not Christmas yet.”

“Shh,” he whispered. “Merry Christmas.”

Logan rolled his eyes and smiled. “Merry Christmas, Roman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone! I hope you have/had a great one and let's all look forward to the new year :)


End file.
